1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and a method of forming the same, and more generally to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory is a semiconductor device designed for storing information or data. Among various types of memory products, a non-volatile memory allows multiple-time data programming, reading and erasing operations, and the data stored therein can be retained even after the power to the memory is terminated. With these advantages, the non-volatile memory has become one of the most widely adopted memories for personal computers and electronic equipment.
In a conventional method of forming a non-volatile memory, after gate structures are formed, a single patterned photoresist layer is used as a mask for defining a source line in the substrate between the gate structures. However, the gate structures are easily damaged during the source line defining step includes a dry etching, an ion implantation etc., so the profile of the gate structures and therefore the reliability of the device are deteriorated.